


Mobjay抹布文《痛并渴痛》

by Koechannnnn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koechannnnn/pseuds/Koechannnnn
Summary: 赌成绩赌出来的产物…（。没写过这么长的抹布车，本质上大概是爽的x会出现的play避雷：电击、道具、群p、录像、拘束注：有夹带一些些Dickjay私货
Kudos: 44





	Mobjay抹布文《痛并渴痛》

**Author's Note:**

> 赌成绩赌出来的产物…（。  
> 没写过这么长的抹布车，本质上大概是爽的x  
> 会出现的play避雷：电击、道具、群p、录像、拘束  
> 注：有夹带一些些Dickjay私货

空气中弥漫着枪油、潮湿木材长了霉和熏肉烹过头的焦味，在仓库大门被暴力砸开的瞬间汇成腐烂变质的风，擦过杰森汗湿的鬓角。空气闷热，他从绑袋里拔出双枪在空中甩了个花，倒退着走进了这道再显而易见不过的最终陷阱。

鬼知道阿卡姆精神病院怎么又爆发了一场枪战，他在几小时前的镇压暴动里负了点伤，头罩也被当成最后的掩护炸毁了，可那群蝙蝠还忙着他们的建军大业；稻草人的恐惧毒气总让他看见若隐若现的影子；腰侧和大腿的伤口也没能止血。他还不想见到迪克，至少不想以这样的姿态——在他和迪克混成一团的关系梳理清楚之前需要时间。

时运不济，撤退的时候又被一伙早前就不服红头罩管制的帮派堵了路。他险之又险得干掉了他们其中的大半，剩下不到十个，一直围追堵截他到了这里。

弹痕横着扫过，火星和硝烟。空旷却封闭的天棚，十余只马靴踢在地上锵锵的声音，喘息，视线模糊。就像中世纪时猛兽遭遇围猎，以先天野生的格调被一步步逼进村夫的囚笼。束口收紧，狭窄的布袋里只剩一线天。

该死的，既然阿卡姆的安保人尽皆知地差，为什么就不肯稍微调用重型兵器哪怕只一次?

掺入毒素的血液鼓动着，简直要把理智炸裂开：勉强调整呼吸后强行忽略掉眼前斑驳的雪花点，糟糕透顶。失血过多？毒气扩散？体力透支？又或者三者都有。脚后跟最后还是磕到了障碍物，无路可退了，在这仓库里——没错， 仓库，又他妈的是仓库。

属于这里的回忆总是带着血腥味的撬棍、疯狂的大笑声和永无休止的雪，恐惧仿佛镂刻入他的灵魂一般，无时无刻不提醒着他是个已死之人。他满心希望地等待着、毫不迟疑地坚信着，最终却都被书写为一个笑话。

冷静！杰森狠狠掐了一下自己的大腿内侧：他能感觉到他的体温在下降，所以现在神智必须清醒 ——现在的他已经不是十五岁的自己了，他能扭转这烂成一滩狗屎的局势。 冷静，深呼吸，牙齿在咯吱咯吱地打颤，而事实上他根本无法集中注意力。杰森拼命眨了眨眼睛，他瞪着空气，眼前浮现的却是一栋明晃晃的棺材板。

恐惧毒气忠实得发挥了它的作用:他仿佛看到了他支离破碎的躯体即将被下葬，墓碑上写着杰森.陶德躺在这里，没有家人，没有朋友，墓穴的封土降下来， 光亮和氧气逐渐挤压殆尽。他艰难地想抬眼，视线里迪克冷漠与愧疚的表情揉杂交替，最后落句成一声“我没接受过你，但我想补偿你。”

“砰。”杰森的动作猛的静止了，那片白亮的幻觉摇晃了一下，变成了浓郁热烈的红黑色。

下腹的血液仿佛凝固掉，紧接着传来炙热的剧痛:他终于中枪了。杰森的后脑被推向仓库的灰墙，然后被后作用力弹得前倾，直坠向那幻觉中的棺材。但那里什么也没有，只有水泥地冰凉僵硬的触感，还有颌骨撞击硬物时火辣辣的钝痛。他趴在地上短暂的昏厥了几秒，然后被自己流出来的鼻血呛住。

………………

首先是疼痛，接着是疲惫和缺血带来的晕眩，一切听起来就不怎么好的感觉回归四肢百骸，像是有针毡正扎在每一根血管上。黑发的青年醒来的时候还保持着原来的贴地姿势，肋骨好像要戳穿身体。他难耐得咳嗽了一声， 鼻腔里的余血便又涌出来，杂乱的脚步声由远及近。

然后杰森感觉自己被抓着头发提了起来，正被什么谁仔细得端详着。裏挟着灰尘和血渍的汗水糊住了多米诺面具——他的眼睛睁不开， 粘稠的鼻血流进嘴里。他试图挣扎，却发现自己的双手被牢牢拷在了身后的钢水管上，锁链随着动作发出哗啦啦的声响，手臂扯的得生疼。

人群中立刻发出近似赞扬的声音一他们都是黑道头子红头罩的忠实“追随者”，当初他们对于敌人的预估过于惨烈，以至于这群暴徒在目睹了杰森面罩下的真容后甚至是感觉到了惊喜:有人捏住他的下巴将脸抬起来，面具一点点被从脸颊上剥离，露出不曾被他的信众们直视过、却充满神秘与吸引力的面孔。

这简直能够被称得上是绝好的运气，已然无法自恃强大的红头罩眼神失焦，幽亮犹如深潭的蓝绿色眼瞳没有神采，正是这种沉溺般的阴郁才村得无法阖上的嘴巴、被血浆涂上了一层鲜艳饱满的颜色的唇角和鼻底更加令人心悸。看看这幅矛盾的集合体：骄傲与绝望、冷冽与迷茫，连破碎都是带着一副不甘的模样。

人群骚动起来。

谁也没想到他仅仅是以这副姿态这种神情，就恰如其分的勾起了他们这些自沟渠中苟且之人百分之两千万的施虐欲望，这样一位禁忌、高高在上、糜烂暴弃的统治者，似乎正适合被侵占，被搅乱，被抵在墙上操干，听他无法自制的喘息和低吟，看他在窒息的瞬间高潮，在迭起的热浪中堕落崩溃。

况且，他们也被赋予了足够的时间去“驯服”这头野兽。

“嘿，他听得见吗？”有一个声音问道，“我是说， 咱们得先让他醒过来。”

这话一出，似乎所有借口都顺理成章了，人群中嘈杂更甚，有人欢呼，其他的人则为一个站在后方的男人让出道路，“权高望重”的某人满意得环视自周，他背在后头的手里握着一根电击棒。男首领逼近那片靠墙的小角落，阴影中的杰森条件反射得抬了抬头，疑惑得盯着男人的皮鞋跟。

首领蹲下身子，将电击棒顶在杰森的脖子上，戴着绝缘手套的男人捏起他的下巴，黑头发的青年没有任何反应。于是他按下遥控器，电流可见得“噼啪”了一声，紧接着又是一下，电击弹得杰森向后仰去，黑头发撞在墙上，他突然回神，震悚得盯着疼痛的来源，扭动脖颈想要避开。

惨淡的白光映在紧身衣表面，随后熄灭了。杰森碾着牙齿，吐出一口血，剧烈的颤抖起来。

“喔！你醒了。“男人笑道。

“这也属于任务的一部分，我们不介意多来几下，直到确定你完全没有威胁，那个过程会很舒服——你能喜欢的。 ”

“操......呃、”视野唰地变亮，以至于恍惚间他还以为自己在停尸间。电流的副作用太强了，杰森几近控制不住打颤的牙齿，磕磕绊绊着出声。“咳……！”

然后又是一下电击，时间稍微长了几秒，杰森无法操纵自己的身体，只能任由意识被缓慢地扯回了身体。他刚才可能又昏过去了，也可能没有，眼前全是空白，并不非常疼，却非常奇异。男人掏出一把小刀来朝他晃晃，并把刀刃搁在杰森的裤裆部，将布料滑出一道破口: “你看，我说过的，”他轻轻的刮蹭起那里，最后用指肚压了压。 “你硬了。”

杰森的身体不自然地僵了僵。他很早就发现了，不知是池水影响还是自己本身被扭曲的心态———他能从疼痛中获得快感。

该死的，这真丢人。他浑身都在痛，还被一群神经病给拷了起来，但为什么他会有反应？

“你所能做的...就是靠这？只会利用下三滥手段的、…垃圾们，”浑浊的空气争先恐后地往嗓子里钻，呼吸困难。杰森强拴起意识狠狠瞪着他们切割他长裤的动作，可束手无策。布条被撕裂脱下，仅有金属的绑腿还留在大腿上，“不知死活的混蛋，...…哈…你们迟早都会被我送下地狱、以比这痛苦百倍的方式。”

“如果你没有像条狗一样被我们锁起来的话，我相信你的话会更有说服力，头罩先生。”为首的男人闷闷的笑了，紧接着才是嘈杂的附和声。他们得寸进尺地调侃，抓起杰森的头发拧起来，愈发乐见享成地看他无力的模样，无数咒骂混杂着调笑的话语淹得他发昏，实在是听不进去一个字。

杰森无法移动自己的视野，但紧接着他看到他们掰开了他的大腿，正把电击棒放在那里比划。此时就算是再迟钝的人也猜得到他们要做什么了——杰森震惊得瞪着空气， 感觉到某个干涩的入口被撑开，硬物缓慢的顶进去了一个尖头。仅凭触觉来猜测非常恐怖，于是他的头部被他人扭转着向下望去：男人已经把电击棒安置好了，但除此之外，他似乎也没有放弃这根棒状物的本职：男首领站起来，朝杰森展示了一下仍被他攥在手里的遥控器。

“唔…呃！你要做什么！拿出去…”

“你的威胁就这些吗？不多说点吗？还是说不出来了？”

杰森咬紧了后槽牙，将嘴里的话一字一顿地碾出来。“...去死吧。”

“滋！”大伏率的电流瞬间在他体内被释放，那群男人并没打算继续聆听杰森逞强般的诅咒。电击来势更迅猛、更强，时间也更长，而且这次电击棒直接顶在了他的穴口上，加倍的敏感和刺激让他感觉支撑不住。

杰森昂起头，大脑变成了浆糊般的空白。咒骂凝滞在喉咙里，只能漏出惊惧的气音，痉挛渗透进了神经深处。他难以自制得弓起腰，紧接着又痛苦得打开怀抱，整个身躯在水泥的地板上虚弱的翻滚，剧烈的抽搐。面庞朝下，犬齿和嘴角上沾着混有血丝的口水，人们只能听见他像濒死的狼一样嘶吼、喘息，突然那呻吟转了调子——变得 尤其短促和高亢——他被电得直接高潮了 。

男人关掉遥控器，扳过杰森的脸颊，看到他羞耻到难以置信的神情和因震惊而微微抖动的睫毛、涨红的耳廓。短暂的热潮还未褪去，杰森含混得嗫嚅着什么，头发被汗水浸湿，拧成几股散在额头上。这样淫秽的神情——男人想象道：这竟然就是红头罩，他们仇恨却也梦寐以求的对象确实得、肯定的激起了他的破坏欲，那么是时候取走这笔他们应得的、可报销的费用了。

............

先入为主的名额被默认是属于为首的那个男人的。

杰森消极得含着那根气味刺鼻且陌生的阴茎，把铁链弄出更多的声响。他支离破碎地呻吟，感知它被口腔的甬道推挤容纳，进到了火热的深处。他没办法呼吸，只能逆来顺受般的紧闭眼睛，身体微微颤抖。

男人抓着杰森的头发让他使用咽喉取悦自己。吞吐是强迫的，雇佣兵的制服充斥着汗腥味，他发出几声难受的气音。睫毛因呼吸困难而剧烈抖动着，剐蹭着阴茎的根部制造出一些新奇的细微刺痒。男人的性器膨胀的更大了，运动得也更卖力，似乎所有旁敲侧击的细节暗示都能够让他感到兴奋。

杰森又开始流鼻血，这番激烈深喉摩擦让他的下颌无法顺利关阖，而且本能的想要呕吐。男人们笑起来，那个正在“使用”他嘴巴的人突然变得肌肉紧绷，这股剧烈的抽搐也同时影响到了杰森，他知道他想射了。

一股辛辣刺痛的温热击打在喉头，他这才嗅到了鼻腔里的血腥味。

眼前一片血红，他想挣扎，却没有力气，时间像是有一个世纪那么漫长，终于对方抽了出来。硬物拔出的时候带出了滑腻的液体，而他则撕心裂肺得咳呛，直到喉咙里的精液都咽入食道，其余的狼藉遍布在嘴边和胸口。男人用手指搅动着他的杰作，把它们全部都抹到自己的阴茎上，随后丝毫不打算停歇得提起杰森的脚踝，阳具抵住本能变得湿淋淋的大腿内侧，将他们的体位固定在一个难以逃脱的的姿势。

杰森碾动着手指：他从没有用如此强烈的杀意去面对一群街头的混混， 但他动弹不得，气急败坏，竟然还要忍受暴风雨临前的宁静。锁链发出被扯动的刺耳声音，男人看到他的表情，嗤笑一声，把用自己精液作润滑的阴茎狠狠捅进了那个仍显干涩的入口。杰森剧痛的低吼，尾音戛然而止一因为他感觉到男人除了把性器塞进他里面以外，还握住了他的阴茎，恶意且取巧得撸动起来。

杰森啊了一声，扭动起腰部想要逃走，但男人的大腿紧紧得将他禁锢在了原地，他晃动身体的动作反而让那根硬物又深入了一些。他不敢再动了，同时极震惊的盯着自己性器的头端溢出清液——这杀千刀的玩意已经有反应很久了，而他不敢承认自己竟然对疼痛带来的快感有那么渴望。

男人活动着围成环状的手指，在杰森的性器上打着圈子：将将是要刺激到那一点，往往却又故意绕了过去，然后用满是厚茧的拇指顶住了那里，有意不让杰森释放。阴茎持续且缓慢得深入到底部，摸索着那个隐秘的敏感点，每戳弄一下杰森就发出一声艰涩的痛呼，直到其中的某一声突然断了调子一他像惊弓之鸟般的浑身颤抖，弓起腰把自己向前送了送，一直紧绷着伺机偷袭的另一只手也终于失措得抓成了拳。

男人自知找到了那一点，于是权当润滑扩张的流程已经完成。他不动声色得抽出到几乎全部脱离开，又猛得顶回到深处，果然唤起了对方更激烈的体感反应。而这才算刚刚开始，男人持续不断得挺动着性器反复刚才的好戏，像打桩工程一 样植入、 锤打，无感情地脱离、再充满了热切得捣进原处，愈见加深，让承受这一切的对象感觉到本能的恐惧：他仿佛要在众目睽睽之下被狠狠贯个对穿，这实在是太难为情，而且过于可怕了。

男人运动着，而杰森艰难的咬住自己的舌尖防止他真的呻吟出声。首领不久就认为这样的局面有些无聊——杰森只有憋不住才偶尔发出一点声音， 令他感觉正在操干着一块木头。

男人猛的加快加重了自己的频率，然后放开了正堵着对方精孔的拇指，立刻地，那些被压抑了许久的欲望喷薄而出，洒在他光裸的大腿和黑色的紧身衣腹部上。

杰森脑袋里的一切想法瞬间都混淆成了极乱的一团——不管它们所表达的是惊惧嫌恶也好，想要立刻杀掉他们这些人渣也好，反胃到要命快要呕吐也好，不可否认的是，在这如同暴潮洪水般涌来的快感面前，其他的都去他妈的吧——杰森痉挛着移动腰际，起码在不断射精的这十几秒内他什么也没想。

首领俯视着这副欲拒还迎的淫靡的面孔：喘息被逼成了气音，汗湿的黑发随着自己身体的运动频率而摆动，咽喉难耐得向后仰去。他兴奋简直快要着火了，似乎仅仅只是看见自己的性器被穴道绞紧，抽出再深深插入时被挤出的液体溢下来，流过那片白皙的皮肤，他就感到强烈的快感。

黑发年轻人的肌肉在不同姿势中变换轮廓形状，一览无余，充满了力度感，形成曼妙而淫荡的曲线。首领隔着衣料拨动了一下他被刺激翘起的乳头，果然听见杰森压抑着音量的一声低喘。他得以心满意足的继续他的活塞运动。

很快的，男人低低得吼了一声射了进去，触感是很真实的：滚烫的浓稠体液翻涌推挤着，性器进入到了从未有过的深度，顶在了很要命的地方。杰森闷哼着，强忍着不让那严重失去自制力的呻吟再漏出来，他的犬牙在嘴唇上留下深刻的咬痕，表情既僵硬又显得情色。

男人似乎注意到了他恶意的瞪视，于是他将两根手指伸进他刚刚肆虐过的穴口中，那里正有一股白浊的精液缓慢得在向外涌溢。男人蘸起它们涂在杰森的脸颊上，不顾对方惊惧的表情，用指腹将那里濡湿出一小块区域。

“你…”杰森抽着气，“你怎么敢...”

首领抽开身子，他的神色看起来餮足且充满恶趣味。后面的某个雇佣兵开始叫喊，但杰森听不清。他死死瞪着男人又掏出的那把小刀，这次似乎是为了方便他的下属得到最好的体验而特意在制造一些花样。 男首领捏住他紧身衣的末端，开始切割他还算完整无缺的上半身衣着。刃线向上延伸，轻缓得经过腰线，胸口和锁骨。

“也许你气到想杀人...可是，宝贝，你知不知道我们为了“得到”你而付出了多大的努力？”

男人动作轻柔得简直像是慈悲的修女在拆开一件礼物：刀刃差之毫厘得划过肌肤，带来一阵恐惧和酥麻的震颤。杰森的紧身衣被彻底割开，紧接着就有无数根手指一同伸向那片破口，衣物发出撕裂的脆响，苍白的胸口袒露在空气中，早就充血的乳头接触到冷空气，发硬到有些胀痛。气温和羞耻让他的老二重新翘起更高，他扭着腰想要释放，但那群雇佣兵有意的把虐待他的时间越拖越长，杰森试图用腿踢开其中一个凑得最近的，果不其然又被电击棒招呼了一下。他嘶了一声，垂下头喘息。

“收取一点报酬不过分吧——而且， 你看上去也很兴奋。”

男人大笑，随后离开杰森的视野。取而代之的是更嘈杂的声音——剩下的雇佣兵们全都向他走了过来，他们并不想遵守什么先来后到，于是男人们围住他的身侧，露出比方才的首领粗俗十倍、一百倍的笑脸。

他就像一只空麻袋般的被翻了个身，有人揉弄了下他后脑勺上稍长的发尾，接着拉开他的腰：杰森此时全身的衣物只剩下外面孤零零套的夹克，也往下滑落了不少，仅存的这一点遮蔽根本阻挡不了什么: 他的腹肌袒露在空气中，视线没有任何阻拦的投撒在皮肤表面，气氛仿佛被加热，而那件夹克只能做到让这份隐晦变得更加情色罢了。

杰森身体的线条比常见的更加坚韧，少时的强化训练使得臀部肌肉无一丝累赘， 利落得像鞭子，透出暴力的美感。

他的前后都有人站了过来，杰森的阴茎和前胸得到了尤其的青睐，不少结实的手臂贴上来，蹂躏那片柔软到显得奢侈的乳肉。雇佣兵嘴里的驯服显然不是小姑娘的家家酒，手上的劲道粗暴随意，电击棒上抹了润滑剂，甚至是作为性爱玩具一般抵进了他的穴口，正有一搭没一搭得被操纵着放电。

之后的几个小时里，不知道有多少人享用过他唇舌的伺候，他也完全不想数，之后等不及遵守顺序的人群包围了他，开始利用他肉体的所有部分发泄欲望，没有空隙可插的人便拿着自己的性器拍打他的脸颊，前前后后包括前列腺和尿道在内的、任何能想到能引起高潮反应的体位都被玩过了一遍。 杰森拼命想要思考点什么来保持清醒，但情欲如同潮水一样蔓过他的每一个细胞——可能很疼痛， 但快感同样庞大得令人无法忽视。

正跨坐在他身上的男人马上也要临界了，他在即将射精的前奏中扼住了杰森的咽喉。杰森感觉到他体内某个隐秘的点紧绷起来，呼吸道仿佛被血液哽住了，肾上腺素成倍得分泌，无论是快感还是敏感度都攀升到了极点。但与此同时的，这番粗暴至极的对待也让他感觉到生命的流失，快乐能够和惨痛并存吗?

被捏紧脖颈带来的窒息感是致命危险的，杰森不得不像只搁浅之鱼一般仰起头艰难地呼吸。可能已经过了一两分钟，男人还在运动，但他的手掌仍然没有松开——感知已经变得模糊了: 再激烈的活动也温暖不了他的手脚，正如那晚哥谭冰冷刺骨的寒风。他也是那样被死死抵着喉咙、满腔怒火又无计可施地疲惫、连鼻腔都混杂着雨雾味。

“停止一错再错下去吧！头罩，你已经走得太远了。”迪克的声音太遥远了，简直就像从另一个世界浮沉到他耳边。他的语调里掩不住浓厚的悲伤，愤怒和痛苦；而这句台词仿佛是一个切口，各种话语瞬间涌入杰森的脑海。他听到迪克不断的重复，我会帮你的，杰，我发誓我会帮你的。杰森当时几乎要笑出来了：他还能帮什么呢？徒增伤害罢了，直到最后彼此伤痕累累，没有结果。

但迪克确实做到了。

他是真正想帮他的。可能他做得不够好，但绝对足够真诚。迪克格林森就是这样的人：对爱的人永远温暖又宽容，像是阳光一样撒进杰森黑不隆咚的人生。 即使是杰森也不忍心一次又一次拒绝毫不掩饰展露爱意的人，迪克撬开了地下室的锁，给他墨色的小屋打上了点烛光。微弱、却又明亮。

“小翅膀！“他给予杰森的称呼从来变过，即使他不喜欢:：至少表现出来的是这样。迪克总是愿意找理由拖着杰森逛着逛那，就好像他们真的是普通人似的。

“来拍照吧？我保证我会把你拍的很好看的！”

他笑得眼睛都眯起来，而那一刻、 杰森好像就真的什么都不在乎了。

男人松开锁住杰森脖颈的手掌，氧气挤进鼻腔，他虚弱的咳嗽起来。

“来拍照吧？我保证我会把你拍的很好看的。”

雇佣兵中的其中一个凑到杰森潮红的耳廓旁边低语，同时也很兴味得观察青年的表情。他看到杰森本来已经有些失焦的眼睛突然因震惊而发亮，脸色也惨白起来。就这么平平无奇的一句话，他含混的视野里迪克.格林森的身影和面前的男人逐渐重合，他呆呆得望着前方，眯起眼睛分辨着他们参差融合的脸庞。

男人抽插的频率陡然加快，然后他射在了杰森体内，滚烫的液体与前人留下的浊液混合，中和成半温不暖的体温。

杰森无声的流着泪也射了出来。他已经被搞过了好几次的阴茎还半抬着，一股一股得吐着稀薄的精液，显得非常凄惨。

可是，那该死的，快感太强烈了。

男人舒畅的吁叹了一声， 在杰森的脖颈处留下一块人为制造的淤青，然后他举起摄像机，对着镜头大笑并喝彩道：“nice night！万岁，red hood。”

这个动作也许很恶心，同时难以理解，但是后面的所有雇佣兵都热切得附和起来，有人接过了摄像机，继续记录了下去。

杰森艰难得偏头去躲避镜头灼辣的视线，但立刻他的下巴就被另一个男人给掰正了回来，粗壮的性器捅进他嘴里，将他牢牢得钉在原地，那泛着流彩的玻璃摄像头里反射出他的面孔：迷离、无措、淫靡、难以置信。

“看到你自己了吗？镜头感很好，再多笑一笑啊。 ”

他看见迪克.格林森举起相机，闪光灯过后响起的却是雇佣兵特有的粗劣烟嗓。

此时黑发男人的身影和面前的雇佣兵终于完全重合起来，那一切美好回忆掺杂上此刻脏乱的景象，成为了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

痛苦与快感的混合粘稠又温暖，涌上的背德感几乎让杰森羞耻得想吐。他哽咽着用小臂掩住眼睛，难以自制地感到绝望，绝望。无尽的快感是冒残酷的折磨，为什么是现在？为什么在这里？为什么自己要承受这样……这样的凌迟。命运总是对他吝啬不已，越是亡命的抵抗换来越是沉重的牢拷。他意识到自己的手臂被强行捏住抬起来，灼亮的闪光灯刺激得他眯起眼睛，眼角积淤着的眼泪就这样顺着水痕滑落下来。

“不挣扎了吗？红头罩的眼泪可真是来之不易啊。”有人在说话，杰森反应了很久才意识到声音是来自他上方的那位。“说不出话了啊，是被干得没意识了？”

杰森露出的眼神茫然得无法聚焦，他的脑袋无力地歪在肩膀上，轻颤的瞳孔像是在艰难理解着他们所说的话。为了方便服务别人而获释的的左手被大胆地搭在正上他的人的脖颈旁，而杰森竟然已经全无动作了。他似乎真的是累了，被玩坏了，被摁在墨汁里侵染透了，像只破碎的玩偶一样随着他们的动作喘息，短促地呻吟，连腰肢都失去支撑的塌陷下去。

“慢…轻点……”他的声音微弱得几近气音了，仰起下巴的时候简直可以称作一幅乖顺的模样。杰森徒劳的微张着嘴，探出的舌尖湿漉酒的，呼吸就这样聚拢又散开，就像他忽明忽暗的思维，如同软件过载一般，他再也承受不住任何信息量了，只得顺从本能。

无法抵抗，只能看着倒影中自己的身躯被他人亵玩，贯穿，而他被快感的热潮推挤着，也渐渐的看不清眼前的景象了。

..........…

“我认为——”

“…我们根本就不需要警戒。”

“——那可是红头罩啊！”

“是又怎么样，你看他被我们干得话都说不出来了——难道你还期待一个肉便器能爬起来揍人吗?”

“哈，我听说过一一个，叫什么斯德哥尔摩...”

声音仿佛从极遥远的地方传来，杰森的食指颤动了一下，指甲剐在水泥地上。疼痛传来，他猛得睁眼，发现自己仍然是躺在仓库的地板上，身体的触感沉闷黏腻，但他对环境的基本预判还算准确：雇佣兵们似乎已经认为他彻底昏死了过去，并对局势的掌控有百分之二百的信心，导致他们根本没有留意到他的苏醒比预计提前了很久。

他奋力回想方才发生了什么：稻草人的恐惧毒气在开始时的确很强，但他的体质逐渐的压制住了毒素的效用。很不可思议地、杰森在半梦半醒时看见了母亲、挥舞着撬棍的小丑、蝙蝠侠……还有夜翼。

所有的过程大概只持续了半个小时：他曾经想要溺死在自己的回忆里，但是它们却极快得逝去了，杰森清晰的感觉到自己从高潮的眩晕中脱离、并且在现实里醒了过来。

他移动手指，对身体的控制除了极度酸麻外没有异常，拉撒路池赋予的恢复力真不是盖的。毒气的影响被再度翻腾的杀意所掩盖，蓝绿色的眼睛在黑暗中灼灼发亮。杰森安静的检视着这片仓库的地板：三点钟方向有几个瘪掉的易拉罐，还有成堆的锈钢材，这很好。

但很快的，他就重新闭起眼睛假装自己失去意识——那群后雇佣兵已经聊着天走了过来，正满心欢喜得盘算如何把被蹂躏出斯德哥尔摩综合症的红头罩打包弄回去。

杰森听到了一个靠近的脚步声。

这是一个身高185公分、穿着硬底马靴的男人，大概35岁，手里拿着锁拷的钥匙。而且最重要的是一一他听起来非常轻松得意。杰森分辨道。

如果说他们上了红头罩是个小错误，那么明知道他会复仇可直到现在还这么散漫绝对就是大错特错。男人靠了过来，杰森闭着眼睛，静默的等待他弯下身子，呼吸洒出的水汽从胸口移动到手肘。然后他听到金属插进锁孔的声音，同时铐住他单手的链条脱开了：杰森不会错过这次机会。他突然暴起，敞开的大腿猛环上那个雇佣兵的腰，半身线条漂亮的悬空拧了半圈，赤裸的小腿抽向他的耳后，男人大叫起来。

沉闷的打击感。

杰森以近似拉丁舞的瑜伽动作直接越过了正在倒下的男雇佣兵，在地板上缓冲了一下，勾勾脚腕把那些空易拉罐踢到手里，然后像打棒球一样极快得将它们逐个射击了出去，打在离他最近几个人的脸上。

那群男人还算机灵，立刻开始掏枪，此时杰森已经拿到了自己的绑枪袋，于是他就地一滚，翻进钢材堆的后面，子弹的轨迹贴在他身后射在掩体的表面，炸出烟尘纷飞的火星。

.....…………

接下来的情节不需要非常多的赘述，当杰森•陶德从废墟里重新站起来的时候，他的脚底下陈列着九具躯体。险之又险，最近的一具尸体只距离他半个胳膊的距离——说是尸体有些过头，因为他们至少没有停止心跳——他还不想因为一场该死的错误和蝙蝠侠对上，再者他也没有完全恢复他往日的准头，所以只选择了枪击他们的腹部。

那台摄影机几乎被他剁成了碎片、碎粉末。CPU报废得很彻底，大抵是没有重启的可能性了。

他艰难地咳嗽了两声，活动了一下手臂，此时才意识到目己的衣裤已经碎得七七八八，几近赤身裸体：刚才的剧烈活动让本来停留在深处的那些浊液全都淌了出来，黏腻腻得顺着他的大腿往下流。杰森原来的衣物很难遮掩什么了，于是他只能去扒那群雇佣兵的衣服，液体还在源源不断地往外冒，带着体温，也不知道他们到底往里头射过了多少。

杰森不想在回安全屋的过程中流一裤子别人的精液，于是他踌躇了一会儿，只能从那群男人带来的一堆色情玩具里挑出比较小号的重新塞进去，堵住那个穴口防止里头鼓涨涨的液体漏出来。然后他生涩得套上了裤子，扶着墙往仓库外头走。

烂人果然会吸引烂人。他想。

与此同时。

“他在移动。我不确定他有没有受伤，因为红头罩行动迟缓得不太正常…我已经拿到了坐标，然后缩小定位的范围，确保你能在那些复杂的小巷里找到他。”芭芭拉敲动着键盘，蝙蝠电脑屏幕的蓝光打在她脸上。

“别担心，我会找到他的。”肾上腺素的影响使迪克的心跳频率快得有点不真实，但他不在乎这些。

他攀着绳索在夜空滑翔一一即使眼下城市是被浓雾所笼罩、千疮百孔的血腥王国，但是没关系，她的骑土总是会为她守护，一往无前。

“一直都是如此。”


End file.
